This invention relates generally to ornamental display devices and relates more particularly to a mounting device for supporting a decorative string or Christmas tree light assembly.
The type of Christmas tree light assembly with which this invention is concerned includes a plurality of light bulbs, a plurality of bulb sockets and a conducting cord operatively joining the bulb sockets. Each socket includes a socket body having two opposite ends and which includes a tapered portion between its ends so that one body end is narrower than the other body end. Commonly, the other end of the socket body is adapted to receive and thereby operatively support a corresponding light bulb.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved mounting device for a decorative string or Christmas tree light assembly of the aforedescribed type.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a device which can be manually bent into a variety of shapes for displaying the supported lights in any of a variety of patterns.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide such a device which can be utilized with devices of like construction for the purpose of providing a mounting device of a preselected shape or length.
Yet still another object of the present invention is to provide such a device which is economical to construct and effective and durable in operation.